


We'll Make it, I Swear

by MediocreMe



Series: Headcanons [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 10x06, Fluff, M/M, fill-in fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreMe/pseuds/MediocreMe
Summary: Just a little scene that I would've loved to see after Ian returned home from dealing with Paula.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Headcanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543111
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	We'll Make it, I Swear

**Author's Note:**

> I think most of us can agree that Episode 6 was not what we were expecting. They left so much out and it's very upsetting. I really would have loved a small intimate conversation between Ian and Mickey, so since Shameless refuses to give us what we want, I wrote it. It's so short but it's all I needed/wanted from that episode. Hopefully you guys enjoy.
> 
> Title inspired by "Livin' on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi

“I missed you so fucking much,” Ian whispered to his lover as they laid in the small twin-sized bed wrapped in each other’s arms. It was so reminiscent of the time they’d spent together before he ran off with his mom and everything went to shit. Mickey was pressed up against Ian’s chest, his head hidden in the crook of the redhead’s neck. “Like so fucking much, Mick. You don’t even know. I thought I was gonna have to go through all this P.O. bullshit alone.”

“You had your family,” Mickey reminded him, his voice quiet.

“You know just as much as I do that my family doesn’t give a shit about me,” Ian replied. “They love me, but I’m at the bottom of their priority list.” Ian pulled Mickey even closer into him. “You’re the only one that’s really ever been there for me.”

“I’ll always be there for you,” Ian heard him promise. He felt a burning sensation in his eyes and desperately tried to stop the oncoming flow of tears. There had never been any doubt in his mind that Mickey loved him and would always protect him. Mickey had proven his love and loyalty for Ian enough, and now it was Ian’s turn to do the same for him.

“I’ll always be there for you, too, you know?” Ian moved so that he could look into Mickey’s eyes. He needed the man to know that it was different this time. He wasn’t going to abandon Mickey ever again. “I promise, Mickey. I’ll never let anyone get near you. Not the cartel, not your dad… shit, not even my family. If they ever try to fuck with you or say –”

“Yeah, okay, tough guy,” Mickey laughed.

“Mickey, I’m serious.” He pushed his boyfriend down until Mickey was completely on his back and Ian straddled his lap. He placed his forearms so that Mickey’s head rested between them and leaned in, leaving barely an inch between their lips. “I love you, Mick. I love you more than anyone in this entire world. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you. You don’t know how badly I need you to know that.” Ian barely registered the wetness of his cheeks.

“Hey,” Mickey comforted, placing both hands on Ian’s face to wipe away the descending tears, “I know, okay? I know. I love you, too.” He pulled Ian down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “And this shit with Paula, we’re gonna take care of it, alright? We’re gonna get you out of that situation.”

“Mick, no. I don’t –”

“It’s not a discussion, Ian. She’s not gonna get away with using you like this.”

“It’s not me that I’m worried about, Mickey. It’s you. The way she was talking about you today, about how you’re a ‘workhorse’ and a ‘real earner’; it really got to me. I’m worried she’ll try to pull you into something, too.”

“That’s not happening, Ian. Paula doesn’t have shit over me and, soon, she’s not gonna have shit over you. That bitch is crazy and if she thinks she can threaten you like this –”

“Just don’t do anything stupid, okay?” Ian could tell that Mickey was getting himself worked up again and he needed to calm him back down. “I don’t want to have to get myself thrown back into prison just so I can be with your ass again,” Ian joked as he ran a hand through Mickey’s dark hair.

Mickey sighed and closed his eyes, gently moving his hands up and down Ian’s sides.

“I’m not gonna do anything to get locked up again,” Mickey vowed. “And I definitely don’t need you blowing up anymore vans.”

“Fuck you,” Ian laughed. He leaned in for a kiss, this one much deeper than the last. “You know,” Ian said, placing his forehead against Mickey’s, “Carl won’t be back until later. You got another round in you tonight?”

“What the fuck do you think?” Mickey asked as he smirked and pulled the redhead down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
